Hidden Tesla/Builder Base
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Part tower, part trap, completely shocking! Zap air and ground foes alike with the power of science!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Hidden Tesla is a single target defensive building. It is unlocked at Builder Hall level 3. **Before it begins attacking, the Hidden Tesla remains completely invisible to the attacker. Once a unit is within 6 tiles of the Tesla, the Tesla emerges from the ground and begins attacking. Like its Home Village counterpart, it automatically emerges from the ground if it is still hidden when at least 51% of the base is destroyed. **It attacks enemies with electricity, just like its Home Village counterpart. It has the same fire rate and range, however, its damage compared to equivalently leveled Hidden Teslas in the Home Village is higher at low levels but lower at high levels. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Enemies need a 2x2 clear space for a Hidden Tesla, evaluate the worst place for a Tesla placement and deploy accordingly. **Sneaky Archers can show you the location of a Hidden Tesla, even when invisible. Placing two Sneaky Archers of the relative level will be able to take down the Hidden Tesla. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Hidden Tesla can be used to lure your opponent into an air attack, then take out the air units. This is very effective at Builder Hall level three as they only have Beta Minions; when your opponent destroys your Firecrackers and , he/she will send in his/her Beta Minions only to get destroyed by your Hidden Tesla. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Hidden Tesla undergoes a significant visual change at level 4. **When initially constructed, the Hidden Tesla consists of a tall, slender wooden lattice structure with a wire coiled up one support. The top of the tower has a metal conducting rod protruding from it. On each side of the tower's base are what appear to be open trapdoors, evidence of the fact that it buries oneself under the ground until an enemy comes through. **At level 2, the Hidden Tesla gains additional metal conductors hanging down from the top of the tower and some more support down the bottom. **At level 3, a second wire is added for support on the opposite side, with some more stability on the bottom of the Tesla. **At level 4, the Hidden Tesla acquires its namesake Tesla coil at the top. **At level 5, the metal conductor pieces turn golden yellow, and the third coil of wire appears on the front support. The bottom of the Tesla also turns gold for more support and the top part does too. **At level 6, the Tesla coil up the top turns golden. **At level 7, the Tesla coil is replaced with a set of massive horizontal bronze rings. The three smaller wire coils on the tower supports disappear and are replaced with a very thick coil of wire running up the front support. When it fires, the rings glow a steady blue. **At level 8, the Tesla replaces the horizontal bronze rings with a set of yellow transformer coils with a black shell, with a yellow bump on the middle one. The metal conductors changed from cardinal direction to diagonals. More wires appear wrapped around the building and spikes are added on the wood. Zaps of electricity jump from the tower several times per minute. ---- *'Trivia' **The Hidden Tesla is one of the only defenses in the Builder Base which takes up a 2x2 space. **The Hidden Tesla is one of the few defenses to have appeared in both villages. Other defenses that appeared in both villages include the Cannon and Archer Tower, though in the latter's case the models are different. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Builder Base